The Jinx
by DorothyPC
Summary: Heyes and Curry try to prove there is no such thing as a jinx.Heyes and Curry try to prove there is no such thing as a jinx.


The Jinx

written by Dorothy

Heyes and Curry try to prove there is no such thing as a jinx.

The town was a welcomed sight after days of nothing but trails, they rode into town walking their tired horses to the livery. They dismounted, taking saddlebags and bed rolls before handing the reins to the liveryman.

"Bed them down real good, extra grain too. These fellas deserve it." the handsome blond said, patting the horses neck.

The dark haired man dug into his pocket with a gloved hand. He handed the liveryman a gold coin. He grinned, dimples creasing his face as he adjusted his hat. They left the livery heading for the hotel.

"How much money we got Heyes?"

"We're still doing alright. We got about thirty dollars. Room, bath and a drink, then some poker, how's that sound?" Heyes shifted the saddlebags on his shoulder.

"Something to eat too, I'm hungry."

We'll do that later, it's too late for lunch and too early for supper. What I want is a hot bath and a shave."

They got a room, requesting tubs of hot water sent up to the room. After cleaning the trail grime away, shaves and clean clothes , they headed down to the saloon.

Inside the saloon, men were standing at the bar, some where sitting at tables. There was one poker game going with one seat open. Heyes and Kid exchanged glances.

"Go ahead Joshua take the seat. I'll get us something to drink."

Heyes went to the table.

"May I join the game?" He smiled.

"Sure, you're moneys good here." a mustached man motioned for him to take the seat. The cards were dealt as everyone at the table threw in their ante. Kid started back to the table, drinks in his hands when a young man came into the saloon. He was medium build, with sandy hair. He pulled his hat down and lowered his face.

"Okay boys, be on your guard now, you know who is here!" A dark haired man standing at the bar announced.

Heyes turned to look at the young man, then shrugged his shoulders at Kid..They exchanged a quick silent conversation.

"_Who is he?_"

"_Don't know._"

Heyes turned back to the table. Kid put his drink down next to him, then went to sit at an empty table next to Heyes. He watched the young man as he tried to appear not to be in the room. The other men taunted him and poked fun at him, but none would go near him.

"So what's with him? Why all the taunting?" Heyes asked.

"He's a jinx, name's Vince Martin. Everywhere he goes something happens to somebody." A man in a derby said as he dealt out another hand.

"A jinx? There's no such thing. Things happen for a reason. Good luck or bad luck it's all the same. Heyes said as he looked at his cards.

Kid listened to the conversation at the card table, but watched the young man as he sipped at his beer. No one would go near him, not even the bartender. He slid the man's beer down to him.

"Hey Vince, break any mirrors lately?"

"How's that black cat of your's?" the men of the saloon called out, laughter following each dig at the young man.

"Well Mister, looks like your luck has run out, three of a kind." said the man in a leather vest.

"Not yet, "Heyes smiled, "it hasn't. Flush."

"Mister, you do have luck don't ya? You haven't lost a hand since ya sat down here." the mustached man noted.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. Experience is the key."Heyes grinned.

"Yeah well, I think your friend is going to experience bad luck first hand. If I was you , I'd get him away from Vince before something happens to him."

Heyes looked over his shoulder. Kid had gotten up and was now standing next to the young man who was the victim of the taunting. Heyes grinned, his partner had a big heart. It was only a matter of time before he voiced his opinion about the taunting. Heyes turned back.

"I think my partner is old enough to decide for himself who he'd like to talk with." Heyes shuffled the cards then dealt them out

"Hey Leo, bring us a round of drinks!" bowler hat called to the bartender

Kid tried to start a conversation with Vince.

"Nice town you have here. You been here long ?"

The young man lowered his head. He tried to act as if he hadn't been spoken too. Kid tried again.

"My name is Thaddeus Jones. That's my partner Joshua Smith sitting over there in the black hat. We're looking for work. You know of any jobs around ?"

"Why are you talking to me? Aren't you afraid something's going to happen to you?

"What makes you think something 's going to happen to me if I talk to you? I talk to people everyday and nothing happens to me. Why should my talking to you make any difference?" Kid asked looking the man straight in the face.

"Cause I'm bad luck that's why." Vince said softly.

"You've been in this room for at least as long as I have, nothing's happened to anyone yet."

The bartender came around the bar with a tray full of drinks. He just started across the room when the large bar mirror came crashing down. It shattered into thousands of pieces. A cowboy standing at the bar jumped back, he bumped into the bartender causing him to drop the tray. The glasses crashed to the floor, beer and whiskey spilling all over.

Heyes jumped to his feet, along with the other men at the table. Leo the bartender turned red with anger.

"Vince Martin you no good jinx! You're paying for that mirror and those broken glasses, and any broken whiskey bottles that there are! You hear me!" Leo screamed .

Vince looked at the damage, but said nothing.

"Now hold on, you can't blame him for that mirror falling. Kid said.

"That's right. Could be the nail holding it up broke, just cause he's here doesn't mean he caused it." Heyes said coming over. He looked over the bar at the damage, making a clicking sound with his mouth.

"Well if you boys are so sure it wasn't his fault, then you can help him pay for the damage!" Leo was very angry.

"Sorry, but it's not our fault either. This is your place. You pay for the damage." Kid said.

"No, it's Vince's fault. Everybody knows no matter where he goes something happens." The cowboy at the end of the bar said.

"All I know is that mirror was just fine, it's hung there for years and HE'S a JINX, So HE's PAYING FOR IT!" Leo pointed his finger at Vince.

The Sheriff walked in through the swinging doors. Heyes immediately turned away, shifting his hat lower over his eyes. Kid stepped around Vince, ignoring the looks Heyes was throwing at him.

"Fact is Leo, that Vince was standing no nearer to that mirror then me, you or anyone else at the bar. You were behind the bar, maybe you knocked into it when you came around." Kid said, looking straight at the bartender.

Heyes threw a glance at the Sheriff, then turned back covering his mouth with his hand. He tried again to get Kid's attention.

"Now you're blaming me! I was clear on the other side of the bar when it fell!"

The Sheriff crossed his arms across his chest as he listened to the argument that could be heard in the street. He didn't know who the cowboy who was arguing in Vince's favor or the dark haired man who was trying his best not to be noticed, but making himself more noticeable to the Sheriff. He didn't know exactly what happened but it sounded to him like Vince was getting the blame for something again.

"He didn't do anything to that mirror, you're just blaming him for your poor carpenter skills." Kid said.

"Hey now," another cowboy stepped up. He had wild dark hair and wore a grey cowboy hat. "I helped leo hang that mirror up. I know how to hang things and can prove it by hanging you if need be!"

"That sounds like a threat to me." Kid said , his blue eyes getting darker. Heyes knew the signs that his partner's temper was rising.

"It's no threat, it's a fact!" grey hat said his voice deepening. Heyes stepped in front of Kid, putting his hands on his chest.

"Calm down Kid, In case you haven't noticed, that's the sheriff standing there." Heyes whispered. He turned around and smiled.

"My friend didn't mean any harm, if it's all right we'll be leaving. Vince would you like to come along?

"What about my mirror and all this mess, whose paying for it?" Leo yelled again.

"Let them go Leo. We'll check out why the mirror fell, if there's no reason for it to have fallen we'll work something out. If Vince is responsible for it, we know where to find him." The Sheriff said. "Go ahead boys."

Vince didn't really want to go with the two strangers, but he felt he owed them. If he had been alone when the mirror fell, he was sure the out come would have been different. He left with them, ignoring the comments that followed. The sheriff followed them out, he stoped just past the saloon door.

"Uh, Boys?" He called after them.

Heyes and Curry stopped, looked at each other then turned around.

"Yes Sir, is there something you need?" Heyes asked smiling.

"You boys have business here about's?"

"Well, we are looking for work. If we don't find any, we'll be moving along. " Heyes said still smiling.

Some of the men from the saloon came out. The sheriff continued to stare at them, both men were completely calm. The sheriff memorized their faces, noting height, weight and eye color. Finally, he nodded at them.

"Might try the Lazy M. Vince could put in a word for ya there. Right Vince?"

Vince glanced real quick at the sheriff. More men came out of the saloon. Vince nodded.

"I can do that." Vince said trying to disappear.

"Okay boys, try to stay out of trouble."

"We plan too."Heyes said. They turned and started on their way. They stepped off the board walk into the street, to avoid the building supplies that where there. There was a ladder propped up against the roof over hang , a bucket of paint sitting near the edge. Neither Heyes or Curry were sure what happened next, but as they passed the ladder slipped hitting the bucket of paint. Heyes looked up, hat falling to the ground, just as the white paint spattered him directly in the face. He stumbled , blindly into Kid, who tripped, landing face first into the water trough. As Heyes tried to clear the paint out of his eyes, the ladder continued to fall. Heyes tripped over the ladder and stumbled toward the alley that was the back entrance to a diner. Just as he cleared his eyes, he was hit in the face with a bucket of slop water that a boy who worked in the kitchen threw out the door.

The men from the saloon laughed and howled, until their sides were about to burst.

Kid had a little trouble getting out of the trough, it was slippery. He kept falling back in , unable to get a decent hold. Finally getting out, tripping to the ground, he ran to help Heyes who was completely covered in wet paint, potato peels, and slimy goo. He couldn't see very well. Vince wanted to get out of there, knowing he would be blamed for the fiasco.

"Gee Mister I'm awfully sorry! I didn't see you there! How'd you get paint all over you?" the boy who threw the sludge bucket ran over with a rag. He handed it to Heyes.

Heyes wiped as much off as he could.

"So much for your no such thing as a jinx ! Your all covered in it.!" Some one yelled , the crowd howling all over again.

"C'mon Joshua, let's get you back to the hotel and get cleaned up again!." Kid took his friend by the elbow leading him back toward the hotel. "Vince you come too!"

Vince bent down picking up Heyes' hat, then followed. At the hotel , the people in the lobby stared at the trio that had just walked in the door. The desk clerk came around the counter.

"You can't come in here like this! You're all wet and he's... he's covered in God know's what! I must insist..."

That you send up a tub and water, and make sure it's hot this time. Make it quick before he dries!" Kid sais as he led Heyes to the stairs.

"Well really!" the desk clerk stood with his hands on his hips. Vince turned to him before heading up the stairs.

"Best do as they say, I'll pay for the baths."

Up in the room, the boys cleaned themselves up. Heyes scrubbed his head vigorously trying to get the paint out of his hair. He hadn't said a word since leaving the sheriff outside the saloon.

"I'm really sorry fella's. You both should have just left me alone. I'm bad luck, happens everywhere I go, maybe I should just give up and.." Vince said. He stood by the window, hat in hand looking out into the street.

Kid was changing his clothes, he looked at Vince then at Heyes who sat in the tub soap suds running down his face. He was also looking at Vince.

"That's not so, what happened in the street and I the saloon could have happened to anyone, they were just coincidences. That stuff could have happened to anyone." Heyes said scrubbing his hair again. "What was in that bucket that kid threw? I can still smell it."

"It's your clothes, they stink. You're gonna have to get new ones. These are all you have left." Kid put Heyes' extra clothes on the bed, then he picked up a bucket of water and poured it over his cousin's head. Heyes closed his eyes and scrunched up as the water hit.

Vince continued to look out the window. The sheriff was standing across the street looking up at the hotel, then he walked over to his office going inside.

"The sheriff sure seems interested in you two." Vince said quietly

"Why do you say that?" Kid asked.

"Well the way he looked at you both on the street. He was standing outside looking up here for the longest time. You fellas in some kind of trouble?"

Heyes had gotten out of the tub, as was getting dressed.

"Nope , not us. We're in no trouble, could be he's just wondering if I got cleaned up. It isn't easy washing paint off."

Kid picked up Heyes' smelly paint loaded clothes and dropped them in the water bucket.

"I'm taking these out and see if I can bury them someplace."

"Wait!" Heyes said as he carefully reached in looking for his pants pocket. He pulled out a small wad of money. "Don't want to bury this, all we got." He grinned at Kid.

Kid left with the bucket. Heyes shoved the money in his pocket as he sat down on the bed to pull his boots on.

"So Vince, what's your story? Why do you think you're a jinx?"

"It's always been that way since I was a kid. The only place I get away from it is at the Lazy M Ranch. I do my job there, I pull my weight. I'm left alone pretty much."

"There is no such thing as a jinx, good luck or bad can happen to anyone. It's fate, if something's meant to happen it will. You're not the cause of anything that happened today. Why, Thaddeus and I have had our fair share of bad luck as well as good. We're not jinxed and neither are you. Don't let the folks around here make you think you are."

Vince turned from the window to look at Heyes. This man and his friend, they were strangers to him, yet they had been kinder to him then people who knew him his whole life. The door opened, Kid walked in.

"I gave a boy fifty cents to bury your clothes. I'm hungry Joshua, you both ready to eat?"

"What do you say Vince? Care to join us for some supper?" Heyes grinned .

"As long as you don't care if your dinner lands in your lap." Vince nodded shyly.

"I hope it doesn't, I'm outta clothes." Heyes grinned.

They left the hotel, first Heyes made a quick stop at the general store where he bought two new shirts and a new pair of pants. They went on to the diner, the same one that Heyes was sloshed near a couple of hours earlier.

Kid caught the sheriff watching them from the corner of his eye as they walked along. He nudged Heyes , who nodded he had also seen him. Heyes wanted to eat , then put some distance between them and the sheriff. They took a table, the waitress came over to take their order.

"So Vince, I don't want to put you on the spot but is there a chance of a couple of jobs at the Lazy M ?" Heyes asked . Though he didn't really want to herd cattle or fix fence's , he did want to get himself and Kid away from the peering eyes of the sheriff.

"I can talk to the foreman. We have some spots open, but Jr. isn't looking to fill them." Vince said. The waitress came with their dinners.

"I guess we can move on then." Kid said as he cut into his steak.

"No, don't do that. Ride out with me. I'm sure I can get JR. to give you both jobs. We have a connection sort of. My Mother married his Father. His father is Will Talbot Senior. The owner of the Lazy M Ranch."

"Your stepfather owns the Lazy M and all you have is a connection? " Heyes asked raising his eyebrows.

"My stepfather doesn't like me either. I stay out of his way as much as possible. I don't even go near my mother when I know he's around."

"You don't sound like you have much of a life here, why do you stay" Kid asked.

"I stay because of my mother. She's not well. I'll stay as long as she's alive, then I'll move on. I can talk to JR , that's what we call him so we don't confuse him with his father. What have you got to lose? You have to go that way to leave town, might as well ask."

Heyes and Kid looked at each other. Each knew what the other thought. Heyes turned to Vince.

"Might as well. Can we ride out when we're finished here?"

"Don't see why not."

They went on with their dinner.

The Sheriff had taken a good look at the two strangers. The men in the saloon had told him how well the one in the black hat had played poker. They hadn't done anything wrong, in fact they were victim's in Vince's bad luck. He himself didn't think Vince was bad luck. The mirror fell because the wire holding it up snapped. The ladder could have fallen for any number of reasons. No, he didn't think that boy was a jinx and someday something would happen to prove it.

Still he had a hunch, a lawman's feeling about those two. He went into his office to look at wanted posters, maybe he'd find an answer to what he felt there.

They retrieved their belongings from the hotel, then rode on out with Vince to the Lazy M. On the way to the ranch they passed a boarded up mine.

"What's that, a mine?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, some fellas a while back thought they'd find gold or something in there. All they found was dirt and rocks. We boarded it up because the children here about's like to play in it. The Boss mentioned blowing it closed, but he's never gotten around to it."

"Well it looks like you'll have to re-board it. Aren't those kid's coming out of that hole there?" Heyes pointed to the mine.

"Hey!" Vince yelled turning his horse toward the children. Heyes and Curry following.

"You kids know better then to play in there! It's dangerous, and the rafters are all rotten! It could cave in , then where would you be?"

"As long as your not with us it won't cave in. JINX!" yelled the oldest boy.

Heyes and Curry saw the hurt pass across Vince's face.

"Vince is right. You stay out of that mine. Digging you out won't be any fun, not to mention telling your folks that you're buried alive or worse! How do you think that's going to make them feel?" Kid said, "I know I wouldn't want to hear that a child of mine was buried alive or crushed to death. No parent wants to bury their child."

Heyes watched his partner, the man had a knack with children that was for sure. Someday, if things worked ever worked out for them, he hoped his cousin got married and had a whole slew of kids. He knew that would make his cousin a very happy contented man.

The children, there were four of them, three boys and a girl stared back at them somberly. The oldest boy, about twelve grabbed the girls hand , then they all ran over the rise into the wooded area.

"You know them?" Heyes asked.

"Yeah, they live over that way next to each other. Their families run small spreads." Vince said getting off his horse. He tried to block up the hole. "I'll talk to Jr. Again about blowing up this hole."

He remounted, they went on to the main house. Stopping at the barn first, they tied their horses to the corral fence. They followed Vince to the main house.

"JR should be inside. As long as we don't run into Will. We should be alright." Vince told them. They stopped when they heard a call from the barn.

"Hey Vince, who've you got there?" a tall sandy haired man came out of the barn. He wore jeans and a red shirt. He carried a leather bridal. They turned back toward him.

"This is Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones. Met them in Leo's, they helped me out of a little mess and I got them into one. I told them I would ask you if they could hire on."

JR looked them up and down, he noted their holsters. "What kind of mess? They didn't start that jinx business on you again ?"

Vince nodded then filled him in on what happened. JR laughed openly at Heyes, who couldn't help but laugh also.

"If it didn't happen to me, I doubt if I would believe it." Heyes laughed.

"Oh but Joshua, it did happen to you! Kid laughed, "I was there, I seen it. I had a good view of it from the water trough." They all laughed again.

Then Vince told him about the children and the mine. JR Nodded as he listened.

"That mine is a nuisance. I'll talk to Dad about blowing it again. I can set you boys up. Go ahead Vince, take them to the bunkhouse."

Vince took them to the bunkhouse. They settled in and were made welcome by whatever hands were there. It didn't feel like home, but it was warm and dry and best of all the bunks were comfortable.

Heyes turned on his charm, and before long had a nice little poker game going, even though it was penny ante it kept Heyes in practice. Not that he needed any. They played until JR called lights out. Heyes made a dollar and a half, and Kid was up seventy cents. Vince didn't do badly either he was sixty cents richer, and went to bed happy.

In the morning they awoke to yelling coming from the main house. It was very early and most of the hands were still in bed, Vince wasn't. Heyes and Curry exchanged looks, as Heyes ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the yelling about?" he yawned

"Vince, he made the same mistake again. Went to visit his Mother. The Boss must have caught him." a hand with grey hair shook his head.

"It is a shame that he can't visit his Madre. It is a sin." a hand clearly Mexican also shook his head. "It makes me sad for him."

Kid got up and pulled on his pants and boots. He strapped on his gun as he headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Heyes called after him.

"Outside." Kid paused to look at his cousin.

"_There goes that big heart again._" "Give me a minute to get dressed." Heyes sighed he too got dressed.

"You boys should stay out of it. It's a family problem." Grey hair said as he lay back down.

"I just said I was going outside, that's all." Kid said . He went to out the door.

"My cousin likes Vince, so do I. He just wants to be near if Vince needs someone to hear him out. He won't interfere in anything. That is unless he has reason too." Heyes gave them his outlaw smile.

"You best watch him then, the boss ain't no nice guy. He worries about Vince's Ma. Don't make things worse for the boy. Jr tries to keep the piece between the two, don't make things harder for him either."

Heyes looked at the older man, then followed after Kid. He found him standing by the corral looking toward the house. They could hear yelling, but couldn't make out what was being said. Vince came running out of the house, a largely built man came out on the porch. He watched Vince's retreating back. As he came nearer, they could see the anger on Vince's face.

"Vince, want to talk?" Kid asked.

Vince turned to look back at the house, then turned walked past them into the barn.

"Go after him, calm him down" Heyes said quietly. H e knew his cousin wanted to.

"By myself? You've got the silver tongue remember?"

"He likes you, he'll talk to you." Heyes pushed him in the direction of the barn, "Go ahead."

Kid looked down at the ground "What'll I say ?"

"Something will come to you. Go on."

Kid walked into the barn. Vince was sitting on a bale of hay, picking pieces out of it.

"We ah, ... Joshua and I heard the yelling. Want to talk?"

Vince shook his head.

"Your stepfather giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, he hates me. Doesn't want me to go near my Mom. Says it's my fault she's sick. He says my jinx spreads to her when I'm around her. I don't know maybe it's my fault she's sick, but she's my Mother and I love her, I have a right to see her."

Kid pulled another bale of hay closer, he sat down elbows on his knees.

"How sick is your Mom?"

"It's her mind, sometimes she gets confused. She seems lost, forgets everyone. Except me, she always knows me. Maybe that's why Will doesn't want me around." Vince pulled at the hay.

"It's not your fault about your Mom, seems to me that everyone around here blames you for their problems. Vince you're not a jinx, and their problems are theirs. You're not the cause of any of them." Kid said . Vince could see the kindness in the man's eyes.

"I wish I could get Will to see that. If it wasn't for JR, he probably would have run me off long ago."

"You're a nice guy Vince. You don't have to prove it to anyone. Joshua and I saw that right off. We're proud to know you."

"Thanks Thaddeus, that's good to know."

JR came into the barn followed by Heyes.

"Found this fella outside, you boys lose him?"

"Tried too, but he keeps turning up." Kid smiled.

"Funny." Heyes grinned.

"Vince, I talked to my Dad. He's going to back off you. Your Mom had a bad night last night, and he's tired. He wants you to come back up to the house. Rosa's made breakfast. You boys can get some breakfast at the bunkhouse. Then I need the three of ya to fix fence, lower pasture. You know where." JR looked at Vince. "It's alright Vince, c'mon."

Vince nodded, he smiled quickly at Kid, then left with JR. Heyes turned to Kid.

"Talk to him?"

"I guess, don't know what good it did. He says JR's father blames him for his mom being sick."

"Sick? How so?" Heyes asked.

"Her mind. She loses touch I guess." Kid tapped his head.

"Hmmm .Then I wonder why he was screaming in her face the way he just did." Heyes scowled.

"Who? Will? He was screaming at Vince's mom?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, she came out on the porch, I guess to go after Vince. He screamed at her then shoved her back inside, then I saw her at an upstairs window. She was crying."

"I don't recall our Pa's ever making our Ma's cry." Kid said quietly.

"That's because they never did Kid, they never did."

Right after breakfast they loaded the wagon with fencing supplies. Vince took the reins as Heyes and Curry rode along. Vince didn't speak much, Kid tried to lighten his mood.

"I'm a lonely cowboy got no brother , got no sister, no sister and no brother to ride the range with me.!" Kid sang.

"You keep trying to sing, you ain't going to have any friends either." Heyes said.

"I'm a lonely cowboy, got no mother got no father, no mother or no father to take good care of me!" Kid glared at Heyes.

"You keep singing, and I'll take care of ya." Heyes said. Vince was starting to grin.

"I'm a lonely cowboy, a long ,long way from home!"

"One more verse of that , and you will be a long way from home!"

"What's wrong with you Joshua? You taught me that song." Kid said.

"That was in a moment of weakness. I had no idea you would tear it apart like that."

"I thought it sounded pretty good." Vince laughed.

"Thank you Vince, at least someone has an ear for good singing." Kid laughed with a hint of pride.

" That was singing? I thought you were coming down with something. There's nothing wrong with the way I sing either." Heyes said indignantly.

"I never said you sang bad, I just said I sing better." Kid said with a grin.

"How could you sing better? That's the only song you know!" Heyes poked a finger at him.

"I'm a lonely cowboy, a long, long way from home!" Kid sang.

Vince was grinning widely, shaking his head in amusement.

They came to the section of fence that needed repair. They stepped down, starting to unload. They spent the morning mending fence, and poking fun at each other. Before they knew it , it was break time. Then kid decided to get in a little practice shooting. Vince had never seen a man shoot so quick before. Kid gave him a lesson, Vince picked it up quickly. He wasn't as fast as Kid, nobody was but he hit what he was aiming at. Heyes was impressed.

"You're pretty good Vince, and it's not luck, it's skill." Heyes shifted his hat. "But you know what I've been thinking? You need a good luck charm."

Heyes took a coin from his pocket.

"Shoot it!" he tossed the coin in the air. Vince drew and shot, but he missed.

"I guess I can't hit moving targets." Vince said glumly.

Heyes picked up the coin. He gave a quick wink to Kid.

"Here, try it again." Heyes tossed the coin. Kid was standing behind Vince, as the coin flew through the air. Vince drew his gun, at the same time so did Kid. The timing was perfect, both guns going off at the same time, sounding like one shot. The coin was hit, it fell to the ground. Kid's gun was back in it's holster, Vince never knowing the gun had been fired. Heyes picked up the coin, holding it up for Vince to see the hole through the middle.

"See you did it! Now you have a lucky charm." Heyes grinned. He gave Vince the coin. Vince smiled widely, he turned to show Kid who was standing with his arms folded across his chest. Kid smiled back at him

"Good shooting Vince."

"I didn't think I could shoot like that." Vince said looking at the coin.

"Just keep practicing and you'll be able to shoot like that all the time." Kid said.

They heard a rider coming, turning to see who it was. It was the sheriff. Kid and Heyes looked at each other, Heyes adjusted his hat.

"That was some fancy shooting there boys." the sheriff said as he approached.

"Did you see that Jack? I shot that coin clear through!" Vince held the coin up for him to see.

"Clear through." Sheriff Jack Greyson said. He looked at Curry, who shifted his weight and looked at the ground. Greyson then looked at Heyes, who smiled then looked away.

"_They look like the cat that ate the canary."_ The sheriff watched them.

"Yeah that was good shooting, but what I came out here to tell you was that I looked at Leo's mirror. That mirror fell on it's own. You had nothing to do with it. So how are you boys taking to helping out? He asked. He'd seen Curry shoot that coin, he did it I just the right way to let Vince think he did it. These two boys sure were interesting.

"They're doing just fine. Real nice fella's" Vince smiled at them both.

The sheriff looked them over again, real close noting ages. Late twenties he'd guess.

"Well, I rode out to tell you about the mirror. See you all in town sometime soon." He dipped his hat, then turned back toward town.

"_He's on to us."_ Kid's look said.

"_No, not yet . Close though._"

"Ready to go back to work? Heyes grinned as he walked to the fence post to hold it steady.

Vince went to the next post and began to tighten the barbed wire, while Kid went to get the hammer and prongs. Vince gave the wire one more twist, stretching and pulling the wire taut, a little too taut. The wire snapped, Heyes felt the tension go and reacted by throwing up an arm to protect his face. The wire snapped at him, tearing into his arm as he tried to get away. The wire ripped across his belly and tangled around his leg. They could hear the fabric of his clothes tearing as the barbs cut into him. The wire took on a life of it's own, the more Heyes tried to get away from it, the more tangled he became. Heyes tried to keep from losing his balance. If he fell, the barbs would dig deeper into his flesh.

"Joshua stay still!" Kid ran to help his cousin, as the wire wrapped deeper into him changing the color of his white shirt and tan pants to a streaking red design. Heyes stepped into a muskrat hole, he fell hard to the ground, barbs digging deeply into him. Heyes rolled trying to relieve himself from the pain, no matter which way he turned the barbs bit deeper. Kid and Vince were there, Kid had the wire cutters.

"Joshua you have to stay still! I know it hurts, but the more you move the deeper the barbs go! Please stay still!" Kid pleaded. Vince was almost sobbing.

"This is my fault!"

"We don't need you feeling sorry for yourself right now! Help me get this wire off him!" Kid yelled. "Joshua stay still, PLEASE!"

The Kid's voice startled both of them Heyes stopped moving, more because the wire was tightly imbedded in his skin.

"When I cut the wire, you pull it away. We need to do this fast, he's pretty torn up." Kid said. He began to cut away at the wire. Vince taking the pieces as they were cut. There was one piece wrapped around his arm that was in very deep, the barbs tearing into the skin, muscle, almost to the bone.

"Heyes, it's deep, it's gonna hurt." Kid whispered. He flashed his blue eyes at Vince. "Help me, he's bleeding pretty bad here. Rip some off his shirt. When I get the barbs out, wrap his arm tight."

Vince nodded, lips tight. Heyes began to laugh despite the pain.

"What's so funny?" Kid asked before he took out the last piece.

"I just bought these clothes, if I stay around here much longer, I'll be either broke or naked."

Kid looked at his partner, here he was lying on the ground wrapped in barbed wire and bloody, and he was worried about clothes. Kid knew that it was his partner's way of trying to keep things calm. He loved this man, very much.

"Ready?" Kid asked both of them, they both nodded. Kid removed the last piece. Vince quickly wrapped the arm, blood seeping through.

"I think the veins cut. We have to get him back to the ranch. He's gonna need to be stitched up." Vince said looking at them both.

"Let's get him in the wagon, I don't want him riding." Kid said as he helped Heyes to his feet.

"You're both making a fuss over nothing, it's just a few cuts." Heyes said as Kid helped him up. He was bleeding from numerous cuts, but the one on his arm was seeping through the cloth strips Vince had wrapped him with.

"Is there someone there who can stitch him?" Kid asked as they helped him into the back of the wagon.

"Yeah, my stepfather. He wanted to be a doctor once, he can do it." Vince said looking away.

"You think he's going to give you a hard time over this don't you?" Kid asked. Heyes watched Vince closely. He could tell what Vince was thinking, that his stepfather was right about him, that he couldn't do anything right with out something going wrong.

"It doesn't matter about me, It's all about Joshua right now. Let's go."

They rode up to the house, to the back door leading into the kitchen. They sat Heyes down at the kitchen table.

Rosa, the maid was in the room, preparing a chicken. She turned as they came entered, seeing the young man bleeding she threw her hands to her face.

"Madre Mia!" she exclaimed and ran from the room.

"Nice to meet you too!" Heyes called to the fleeing woman. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop." He said. Kid was nervous, being in the house. They hadn't met the boss yet and this wasn't the best way to meet him.

The kitchen door sung open, as Will came through. He was a well built man, tall with steel grey hair. He was nicely dressed.

"Rosa said there was a man hurt. You're new here. What happened?" he looked them over, then went to Heyes taking his bleeding arm, he unwrapped it. The gash was long, the flesh torn and ragged.

"Barbed wire, he was fixing a line when it snapped." Kid said.

"This looks bad, it's going to need to be stitched up." Will went to the cabinet and took out a white box, bringing it to the table. He opened it taking out a needle and some thread. "Take off your shirt and pants, so I can see where else your cut." Will said as he threaded the needle. Then he lit a match to the needle.

Heyes looked at Kid , who nodded at him to do as he was told. Heyes removed his shirt and pants. His legs and torso were cut and bleeding, some were deep and ragged. There were punctures as well. None were as bad as his arm, but some would also need stitches.

Will took a brown bottle from the box. He uncorked it and poured the liquid on Heyes' arm and other wounds. Heyes jumped as the liquid stung, it foamed up then came to a bubbling. As soon as the bubbles stopped, Will began to sew up the wounds, saving the arm for last. Heyes held his arm out as steady as he could, he sat with his eyes closed, lips a tight thin line.

"Where are you boys from? Have you worked a ranch before?" Will asked.

"We move around a lot. We're from Kansas, we worked a lot of places." Kid told him as he watched the man work on his cousin.

"So how did you come to wind up here?"

"We met Vince in town. He was having a hard time so we helped him out. OW! take it easy!" Heyes yelped . Will had tugged a little harder with the mention of Vince.

"Excuse me Sir, but we think Vince is a real likeable fella, just from the short time we've been here we've noticed something wrong between you both." Kid said.

Heyes was fidgeting and grimacing as Will poked him with the needle.

"Stay still, I'm almost through." Will said as he continued to sew. "It's none of your concern what goes on between us." Will looked around, Vince wasn't in the room any longer. "DAMN!" Will hurried through the rest of the stitching, then gave Kid a container of ointment. "Here but this on the rest of the wounds." He quickly wrapped the arm in a bandage. "Go to the bunkhouse for supper when you're done." He left the room. They heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, then shouting.

The kitchen door opened, JR Came in. He looked at them, then ran through the room on his way up stairs

"C'mon Kid, let's get outta here," Heyes quickly dressed. They left the house, heading for the bunkhouse.

A while later as they were eating dinner, JR And Vince came in to join them.

"Joshua how are you feeling?" Jr. asked.

"It's stinging I have to admit, but it should heal up fine." Heyes took a drink.

JR Nodded. "The brown bottle right? Tomorrow I want you to hang around here. Thaddeus and Vince will work together. There's an old tree that needs to be taken down. Vince knows where. Joshua you can clean some saddles, maybe sweep out the barn a bit. Take it easy how's that sound?"

"Fine with us." Kid said before Heyes could object. Nodding JR got up and left.

"I'm real sorry Joshua about what happened today. Vince was looking down at the table.

"Vince, Thaddeus and I don't know how to get through to you that you didn't cause any of the things that've happened since we met you. None of it was your fault. Heyes looked directly at him, then in a softer tone asked, "Did you have another run in with Will?"

"He hates me. I just wanted to see my Mom. Now he's mad at me, and JR too. Says he butts in too much. I should just pack up and leave here."

"That wouldn't solve your problems, might even make them worse. After all you're Mom is alive, you've every right to see her." Heyes said.

"Does your Mom ever leave the house? I mean can you see her somewhere else?" Kid asked.

"She only goes out if Will takes her, which ain't often." Vince stretched. "I'm going to bed down. I'll see you both in the morning."

After Vince went to bed, they went outside. The night was clear and quiet. They leaned against the corral.

"Heyes you been thinking on why Will don't want him near his Ma?"

"Yep. Haven't gotten it yet, but I will." Heyes flexed his arm.

"That bothering you?" Kid asked noticing his cousin's discomfort.

"Some, stings, kinda twitchy."

The door of the house opened . Will came out, he was smoking a cigar and carrying a glass in his hand.

"JR says that your arm is bothering you? Here drink this, it'll make you feel better." Will handed Heyes the glass. Heyes smelled it, then looked at the large man.

"What is it ?" He asked.

"A little toddy. I give it to my wife. She sleeps like a baby."

Heyes looked at Kid, he just shrugged. Heyes tasted it.

"It's sweet." Heyes drank it down. Heyes noticed a slight aftertaste. He handed the glass back to Will.

"It will relax you, and most likely you'll have the best night's rest ever. I'll check on you in the morning. I'm sure you'll agree with me then. Good night." Will turned to go back to the house. They watched him go, before they too went back toward the bunkhouse. Heyes began to feel wobbly, he slowed down. His head began to swirl.

"Whoa, Kid." he said as he made a grab for his cousin. "I don't..."

Kid was at his side looking at him with concern. He saw Heyes' brown eye's roll back then his knees gave way as Heyes passed out. Kid caught him before he fell. Kid carry-dragged him to the bunkhouse. What ever hands were awake watched as Kid put Heyes on his bunk, then began to pull off his boots.

"What's with him? Drunk or something?' someone asked.

"Yeah, or something." Kid said over his shoulder. He covered Heyes, then turned his face so he could see it. Heyes was out cold. His breathing was steady and even. What ever was in that toddy that Will had given him, it worked fast. "_Well, Heyes could use the rest, he wasn't a good sleeper. Never let his mind rest."_

Kid lay down on his own bunk, facing his partner. He dozed off but never went into a full sleep like he usually did. He kept waking to check on Heyes, who slept so deeply , he hadn't moved at all.

In the morning, Heyes was still as he was the night before. Kid touched his forehead then his cheeks. He was warm, but not too warm. His breathing was steady. Kid figured it would be alright to leave him for the day. He had to sleep off whatever was in that drink.

Kid met up with Vince, JR and the rest of the hands. JR doled out the days work. Vince and Kid were to chop down that old tree, then cut it up for firewood. Someone would be by in a day or two to haul it to a line shack for the winter.

"How's Joshua this morning?" JR asked before leaving on his days work .

"Still sleeping. What's in that toddy anyway? Knocked him out faster then anything I've ever seen?" Kid asked.

"Don't know. It's my Dad's secret stuff. He used to give it to me when I was younger and wouldn't sleep. Makes you sleep alright." JR gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, but how long will it make hm sleep? He hasn't moved at all since I put him to bed last night." Kid said . He was worried. "Is that stuff safe? Maybe I shouldn't leave him alone?"

"He'll be fine. He'll wake up soon and feel great, trust me." JR turned his horse, with a wave he was gone.

Kid and Vince rode out to the tree. They each had an ax, and Vince brought along a double handled saw. Kid looked at the old scrub tree. It was dead, and about as ugly as a tree could get.

The tree had a huge trunk, two men couldn't reach to touch each other if they wrapped their arms around it.

"This is going to take awhile." Kid said looking up at the tree. They each took an ax, picked a side and began to chop.

The bunkhouse was real quiet, Heyes began to stir. The room swirled, he felt very hot. He tried to sit up, the room swirled, the bed did flip flops.

"Ohh," Heyes groaned, he was going to be sick. He got up stumbling as fast as his unsteady legs could carry him to the bunkhouse door. He just got out the door, dropping to his knees. His stomach heaved, everything from deep inside came gushing out. He didn't know how long he wretched there in the dirt, but he felt like it would never end. His head pounded, he was sweating. His shirt plastered to him like a second skin. He squatted back on his stocking feet, letting himself fall against the bunkhouse. He ran his good arm across his mouth, then rubbed his eyes. He looked up toward the house. He tried to focus, but everything swayed. He watched as someone came out of the house carrying something wrapped in a blanket. He put it in a carriage and drove off.

Heyes rubbed his face with both hands. He was so hot. The stitches on his arm burned and itched. His arm throbbed as much as his head did. Another wave of nausea hit him, he emptied the contents of his stomach again.

Will drove the carriage toward the old abandoned mine. He made sure that none of the hands or JR were anywhere near the mine that day. The drug he gave the dark haired fella, was doing exactly as he planned

He came to the mine, looking around seeing no one. He took the boards that were blocking the entrance away. Then he took the bundle into the mine. He went in deep. It was dark, but he knew just how far to go in. When he felt he went in far enough, he put the bundle down. Unwrapping it, he folded the blanket then tucked it under his arm.

"Sleep tight my dear." He turned to leave, but before he left he set up an explosive. The next time someone entered the mine, it would blow. The next step was to get Vince into the mine.

He went home first, the house was just as he left it, ramshackle as though someone entered with the intent to do harm. He looked at his handy work, smiling to himself. He unhitched the horse, turning it loose. Then he saddled his own. He rode hell bent to where JR was working for the day. The horse was lathered by the time he got there. JR and the hands saw him coming.

"What is it?" JR riding up to meet him.

"The house! Margaret, she's gone! The house is a wreck! I can't find her anywhere!" Will cried frantically.

"Can't find her? Where could she be?" JR questioned.

"I don't know! The only thing I could think of was that fella with the dark hair. The one I put the stitches in his arm. He was the only one around."

"Where is he now? No I don't believe he had anything to do with it, he was out cold when we left this morning." JR shook his head.

"Go find Vince, tell him what's happened. Get that curly blond haired fella too. The only place I haven't looked yet is the mine. Get some of the men and meet me there!" Will turned his horse riding away.

JR called some of the men away from the cattle they were branding to come with them. They rode out toward where Vince and Thaddeus were chopping down the tree. They were hard at work The tree was down and the two were sawing it into chunks to chop into smaller pieces. They stopped working when they saw the rider's approaching.

"Hey JR what's up?" Vince looked up shielding his face.

"Dad can't find your Ma, said the house is wrecked."

"What? What do you mean he can't find her? Where's Rosa?" Vince asked concern all over his face.

"I don't know where Rosa is, I didn't ask. All I know is that he said to get you, the house is wrecked, he can't find your Ma, and... and he thinks your friend had something to do with it."

Kid dropped his end of the saw he was holding.

"Joshua? He didn't do anything, I know it. He was out cold when we left. Whatever you're father gave him last night knocked him flat." Kid came over.

"Well maybe he woke up. We're wasting time. Dad said to check over the mine, he didn't check it yet." Vince said turning his horse. "You had better hope your friend didn't do anything to her, there will be hell to pay."

Kid looked at Vince, they ran for their horses.

Heyes lay on his bunk. He didn't feel well at all. He wasn't sure if it was from what he drank last night, the pain in his arm or a combination of both. The room pulsed and swayed. He lifted his arm to look at it. Turning it from side to side, it was swollen, his fingers felt tight when he tried to bend them.

The door opened, a woman came in. She had a shawl covering her head. She quickly went over to the bed where Heyes lay watching her. She knelt beside him searching his face.

"Por fa'vor, Please come with me? You are in much, peligro, danger! Mr, Will comes to...to hacer su agosto. Por fa'vor Senor! " Rosa frantically shook him.

"Wait, stop, who... what are you trying to tell me?" He saw two of her. "_What was in that stuff he drank?"_

"Senora Margaret muerto homicida!" she looked over her shoulder, fear shaking her body. What she was saying was getting through his muddled brain. Vince's mother was dead, and Will was coming to kill him for it. "Por favor, come with me!" she begged him.

Heyes tried to sit up, the room spun he fought it down. The door slammed open. Will stood there, he looked at them both. Fear gripped Rosa, she threw her hand to her mouth, shaking her head no as she backed away. Will came at her with a sinister glazed look on his face. He backed her up to the wall.

"Ah Rosa, you should have stayed out of this, I had forgotten about you. So now I'll have to take care of you too!" He reached out grabbing her tightly by the throat, squeezing.

Rosa couldn't breathe, she let herself go limp. Heyes saw him grab Rosa by the throat. He gathered all the strength he could and hurled himself in the man's direction. He hit him with his body. Heyes succeeded in getting him away from Rosa, whose lifeless body dropped to the floor. Will turned on Heyes, who landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry for all this son, but I have to make this look good. It's even better now that you've killed Rosa too. I can't believe how well this is working." With that he hit Heyes in the face, Heyes fell back. Will hit him again and again. Heyes couldn't hit back, he was sick. Drugged, his brain was muddled. He felt the blows, but was unable to defend himself. Will hit him again and again.

"That's enough,"Will panted from the exertion. "I want you alive, you're going to hang for the murder of at least four people."

He dragged Heyes out, throwing his limp body across a horse, he tied him on. Getting onto his own horse , he took the reins leading the semi-conscious man. They headed for the mine.

The riders got to the mine. Vince jumped off his horse, Kid right beside him.

"Vince, Joshua didn't do anything to your Mom, I know it." Kid held him by the arm.

"I know Thaddeus. Joshua is sick. I saw how we left him this morning. Even if he wasn't sick, he wouldn't hurt a woman. It's just not in him."

JR came over, the hands milling about nervously watching the trio. All they knew was that Vince's Mom was missing and the blond fella's friend had something to do with it.

"Are you going in?" JR asked.

"I am. I blocked the entrance the other day. It's opened again." Vince stopped he looked at Kid. "You both were with me when I blocked the entrance. Joshua was the only one that stayed behind today."

"Vince, you just said yourself how we left him. We don't even know she's in there!" Kid pointed at the mine.

"Well let's find out, if she's in there Joshua had better be able to explain why!"

Vince ran into the mine, Kid close at his heels. They disappeared into the darkness. JR started to follow, then hesitated as he heard his Father yell for him to stop. He turned around to see his Father riding up, with Joshua in tow. Everyone watched them ride up, the dark fellow didn't look too good. He was pretty beat up.

"Roy, go for the sheriff. He's killed Rosa, her body's in the bunkhouse."

There was a howl from Manwell, who ran at Heyes pulling him off his horse.

"No, I didn't" Heyes tried to explain, but didn't get much of a chance as Manwell hit him. Roy jumped on his horse heading for town, and the sheriff. Cliff ran to stop Manwell's attack on Heyes.

"If Margaret's body is in that mine, I'll see that he swings right here!" Will said stepping down from his horse. Just as he stepped on the ground, an explosion blew from the mine. Everyone turned to look as smoke and dust billowed from the entrance.

"Vince! Dad, Vince and Thaddeus went in there!" JR yelled. He ran for the mine. They all turned running for the entrance. This time it was Heyes who let out the wail, when he heard that Kid had also gone into the mine. He didn't know where he got the strength, as he tried to push his way through, despite his hands being bound together.

"THADDEUS!" he screamed. Cliff grabbed him. Heyes fought with all his strength he had left. "THADDEUS!" Heyes felt himself weakening. He was sick, and had been beaten , his body was giving up.

"Hold on there son." Cliff said to the sobbing, shaking outlaw.

"Thaddeus! Thaddeus," Heyes turned to Will. "Why, Why are you doing this?" Heyes stopped, it was becoming clear to him.

"Quick get shovels! Start digging with whatever you can find!" JR yelled. A hand ran to his horse, heading to the bunkhouse to get shovels.

Heyes broke free from Cliff's grip, he ran to where the entrance used to be, he fell to his knees beginning to dig despite his hands being tied, and one hand swollen. Cliff and Manwell went after Heyes. They grabbed him one on each side, dragging him away. He fought as best he could, but couldn't fight off both of them in the weaken state he was in.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WILL?" he screamed. "Tell them all WHY! TELL THEM!

I remember what you said to Margaret that night! I was outside, you made her cry! Tell them what you said to her!"

Will looked calmly at Heyes' face, all full of hate and anger. He smirked at the frantic outlaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about you lousy murderer." Will said calmly.

Inside the mine shaft, Vince and Kid hurried along. Curry following Vince since he seemed very comfortable inside. He seemed to know where the shaft led.

"C'mon Thaddeus, just follow me. I used to come here a lot to get away from everything when things would get... Thaddeus, what if my Mom is dead? What if she isn't even in here and is lost somewhere?" Vince stopped to look at Kid.

"We'll look here first. Vince you know Joshua didn't"

"I know, he didn't." Vince cut him off. "You and Joshua have been great to me. You've put up with everything that my bad luck threw at you. Joshua got hurt because of me."

Kid gave out a weary sigh.

"Vince your not bad luck, Joshua got hurt because all three of us got careless. Now this is the last time I'm gonna say it, YOUR NOT BAD LUCK!" he poked Vince's shoulder. They kept going, both of them seeing the still form lying on the ground at the same time.

"OH GOD," Vince said dropping to her side. He picked her up rocking her and crying, "Mom, oh Mom."

Kid felt tears welling in his eyes as he watched Vince. He knew all too well how it felt to lose your mother, and now finding her body, will he lose his closest friend too? He turned away, as he did , he felt something at his ankle. Kid pulled his ankle free, the explosion blew him back against Vince. They braced themselves for the cave in that didn't come. The entrance was gone, but the ties held.

"What happened?" Vince asked shaking dirt from his hair.

"Looks like we're the victims of a booby trap. The entrance is gone. We're trapped in here." Kid got up, he looked around , it wasn't as dark as it should have been. "It's light in here."

"There's an air shaft, I used to climb it. It comes out on the other side of the bluff, not far from the house."

"Can we get out that way? Are you hurt?" Kid asked.

"Yeah we can, but what about my Mother?" Vince asked still holding her. Kid wished Heyes was here to handle this.

"We'll come back for her I promise. I have to get to Joshua. Will said Joshua did this and we both know he wouldn't. Something bad is going to happen to him if it hasn't already, I have to get to him!"

Vince nodded. He wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'll be back I promise." He gently lay her back down. Kid waited until Vince was ready. Vince got up, leading the way. Kid followed, when they got to the shaft Vince stopped. The air shaft was there, a rope hanging down from it.

"It's been a long time , I hope this rope holds."

Vince tugged on the rope, then climbed up into the shaft. He made it up all the way to the top, as he reached his hand up to haul himself out, he was shocked when it was grabbed. He looked up into the tear stained face of , Rosa.

Vince climbed all the way out, never taking his eyes off her. She cried out to him speaking in Spanish, about murder and Will. Vince shook his head trying to clear it.

"Hey Vince? You alright up there?" Kid called looking up the shaft.

"Yeah, climb up quick!"

Kid tested the rope, then he too climbed up. Vince helped him out. He was shocked to see Rosa there also.

"What's she doing here? What's wrong?"

"She says Will tried to kill her. He killed my Mother. She saw him." Vince was in shock.

Rosa babbled to Kid in Spanish. She talked so fast, he could only catch a word or two but he did get the word for kill and Joshua's name.

"I didn't get it everything she said but I did get that Joshua is in trouble. Let's get back to the entrance and the horses, I gotta get to Joshua, NOW!" Kid took hold of Rosa's hand, Vince led the way.

Everyone at the entrance looked at Heyes. Will said he was a murderer . Manwell couldn't contain his anger, he hit Heyes in the stomach with all his strength. Heyes wasn't expecting the blow, all the air in his lungs came out in a swoosh, as he doubled over falling to his knees. JR stopped the enraged Mexican from further assault on the weakened man.

"STOP! This isn't helping any!" JR yelled.

"He killed my Rosa! He killed my wife!" Manwell yelled, pulling away from JR and kicking Heyes savagely, before JR stopped him again. Heyes shook his head

"No, no I didn't, please believe me I didn't. Oh God Thaddeus, it was Will he's done this." Heyes said as best he could.

The sheriff and his deputy came riding in followed by the ranch hand. He looked the scene over, his gaze stopped on Heyes who was doubled over on the ground. When he left yesterday, that young man was fine. Now he looked like a beaten lump.

"What in the hell is going on? What have you done to that man!" the sheriff yelled. He got down from his horse going over to Heyes. He lifted the man's face to him. It was bruised and bloody. "Son, what's happening here?"

"Please, the mine, Thaddeus...Vince... they're in there... they're inside... save them.., please."

"He killed my wife and the maid Rosa." Will told the Sheriff, he was very calm. "He blew the mine and Killed his friend and Vince, we're going to hang him."

The Sheriff looked back at Heyes, the man was burning with fever, his dirty bandaged arm and hand swollen three times it's normal size. The ranch hand that went for the shovels came back with a wagon. He had the shovels, along with picks, lanterns, rope, and dynamite.

The sheriff turned back to Will.

"What did you say?"

"I said that he killed my wife. I left on an errand, when I came back the house was wrecked. I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to get Jr. And sent him for Vince."

"That's right Sheriff, he came looking for me." Jr. Acknowledged .

"I went back to the house and found him with Rosa. He had her against the wall strangling her, now we're going to hang him. Bring that wagon over to the tree!" Will yelled at the hand.

He did as he was told. Heyes shook his head no. There was a click of a gun being cocked, as Manwell pulled his gun, holding it on the Sheriff. Cliff followed suit pulling his gun also. Will pulled Heyes to his feet and shoved him toward the wagon, then he got a rope knotted it quickly putting the loop around Heye's neck. He threw the other end over a tree branch, then forced Heyes into the back of the wagon, before he pulled the rope tight, tying it to the tree trunk.

"Will think what you're doing! Let the law handle this!" The sheriff pleaded. "JR don't let him do this!"

JR stood not saying anything, The hand at the reins jumped down, leaving the horse's without a driver.

"But Boss, Rosa's body wasn't in the bunkhouse."

"What?" Will asked.

"That's right, the bunkhouse was empty. I checked when I went for the shovels."

"But I know her body was there, I..." Will started.

"You know Rosa's body was there because you're the one who tried to kill her." Vince called.

They turned to see where the voice came from. Heyes' head popped up, he grinned lopsidedly. Kid was there along with Rosa.

"Rosa told us what you did." Kid said as he looked at Heyes with a rope around his neck. A strange look came over the curly blond haired outlaw. Outlaw was exactly what he was the moment he saw the condition of his partner.

"What happened to him? Get him down NOW!" Kid's voice was a hiss until the last word.

"He killed my wife, he tried to kill Rosa!" Will exclaimed, he was getting nervous.

"Why don't you tell what really happened." Heyes said as he tried to keep his balance on the back of the wagon. "Why don't you tell how you talked to Margaret that night. Threatened her as I figure it."

"Why don't we ask Rosa , Go ahead Manwell , ask her." Vince said.

Manwell went to Rosa, hugging her, talking in Spanish. Rosa talked frantically, pointing at Will and Heyes. Manwell turned around , hatred on his face.

"She says he killed the Mrs. And tried to kill her. Gringo stopped him. He killed his own wife."

"No I didn't! She's confused, he did it! He's nothing but a drifter!" Will went for his gun to shoot the horse's into running, but there were quicker shots. The first shot the rope around Heyes' neck went limp, the second the gun in Will's hand flew through the air. The horse's ran, Heyes fell off the back of the wagon to the ground with a hard thump, but very much alive. Everyone , but Heyes turned wide eyed at Kid . No one had seen the man draw, he was that fast.

Kid went to Heyes.

"You alright?" Kid helped him up, untying his hands. Heyes nodded, wincing a bit as the ropes tugged at his arm.

"Tell them Will," Heyes said. " I think I know why you killed her. It took me awhile, but I got it now."

"You don't know anything you saddle tramp!"

Heyes grinned as best he could at the man.

"Don't I? Well let me explain it and see if I'm wrong. You married Margaret, a young widow with a son that was in your way. This Ranch isn't your's, it's hers isn't it? So you had to get it in your name. You fed her your tonic to make her sick, but it wasn't working fast enough so you had to get rid of her. But one thing, the Lazy M would go to Vince not you. So you had to get rid of him too! You hid her body in the mine and fixed it to blow. All you had to do was get Vince to go in it. So you drugged me, a nobody, sent my partner and Vince off to shop down a tree to keep them busy, then you tell JR Margaret's missing and that I did it, that the only place you haven't looked was the mine. You sent JR to get Vince knowing that he would go in the mine to look for his mother, and that Thaddeus would go with him thus getting rid of him too.

Only you didn't count on Rosa, she came to help me. That's when you tried to kill her. Only I wasn't sick enough and Rosa was smarter then you thought and pretended to die. I was still strong enough to knock her out of your grip." Heyes leaned against Kid.

"You're crazy! You strangled Rosa!" Will screamed.

"Look at her throat, the marks on her neck are made from a right hand.!" Heyes held up his swollen right hand. "How could I strangle anyone with a hand like this?"

They all turned to Will.

"Dad, how could you have done this? Why? So what if the ranch went to Vince! I love him like a brother, HE IS MY BROTHER!"

You stupid FOOL!" Will yelled at his son, " We'd have nothing! Nothing do you hear me! We'd have no say in anything if he took over the ranch. I did it for you! Don't you understand! I did it for you!" Will covered his face with his hands. Then with a wail of hatred, he lunged at Heyes. He hated this man, who instead of getting the blame as he had intended, was instead tightening the noose around his own neck.

Will never got near Heyes, as always Kid was there. He punched Will as hard as he could. The man's nose gushed blood, he fell back onto the ground.

"Enough!" the sheriff stepped in, he called to his deputy to take custody of Will. He turned to Vince and JR the two men were both in visible shock.

"I'm sorry boys, but he's confessed to this. I have to take him in." sheriff said.

"Take him, I never want to see him again." JR closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek.

"C'mon JR we have to go dig Mom out of there." Vince put his hand on JR's arm. JR looked at Vince, then nodded. They each picked up a shovel, the hands joining in.

The sheriff went to Heyes and Curry.

"Better get you to a doctor, do you think you can ride?"

Heyes looked at Kid, then nodded.

"I can now."

In town the sheriff put Will in jail. He stopped at his desk, looking at two wanted posters. He knew they were Heyes and Curry. The way Thaddeus handled his gun... He left his office heading for the doctor's.

Inside the office, Heyes was sitting on the table. A thermometer in his mouth, the doctor was trying to remove the crusted bandage from his arm. Kid stood off to the side, his arms folded across his chest. He winced each time the doctor tugged a little too hard . Heyes pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.

"OW, take it easy!"

"Put that back in and be quiet." the doctor said. He took the thermometer and shoved it back in Heyes' mouth. Heyes turned his brown eyes toward his partner, pleading in them to get him out of there. Kid shrugged his shoulder's in return.

The sheriff entered as the doctor got the bandages off. The stitched up arm was crusty from dried puss, the skin was puffy and red.

"Tsk, tsk," the doctor clucked to himself. Heyes felt a twinge of fear as the doctor came at him with a pair of very sharp pointed scissors.

"Whud doodin dat?" Heyes asked as best he could. The doctor looked at Kid.

"I think he wants to know what your going to do." Kid said. Heyes nodded.

"I have to snip out the stitches. I'm not going to sugar coat this. I'm going to have to open this and clean it properly, then re-stitch it." He took the thermometer out of Heyes' mouth. "You have a fever. When I patch this up, you take him to the hotel. Put him to bed until the fever breaks."

"How long will that be?" Heyes asked.

"AS long as you need." Kid said. Heyes let the air out through his nose.

"I'm going to need you boys to come to my office. I need statements from you both." The sheriff said tightly as he watched the doctor.

"Sheriff is there something wrong? OW! GEEZ!" Heyes exclaimed as he jumped.

The doctor had very calmly sliced the wound back open and was squeezing the puss, wiping it away. He squeezed until the blood ran red, then as he squeezed one last time, a piece of metal popped out.

"Hey now, that hurts!" Heyes tried to pull away, but he doctor was very good at what he did.

"Here, look at this." The doctor held up the metal. "It's a sewing needle, whoever stitched you up stitched the needle in your arm. It would have traveled to your heart and killed you." The doctor continued to clean and re-stitch the wound.

The sheriff covered his mouth with his hand . Kid stood watching, he grimaced each time Heyes squirmed , glad it wasn't him getting the treatment.

"Will stitched him up, he left that needle in there. Must have been when he thought of his plan. Do we both have to go to your office? I'd like to get my partner to bed."

Heyes looked quickly at Kid, he didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to get away from this town, A wave of dizziness passed through him, he gripped the table with his good hand. Kid noticed and placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder to steady him.

"Well I need his statement too."

"These boys won't be going anywhere for a few days, at least not his one. I want him in bed. Is that CLEAR to ALL of you?" The doctor was a very commanding man. He wrapped the arm. The three men nodded, Kid holding Heyes a bit more steady.

"All right, there's time. Come see me when you're able. Don't leave town before you do." They nodded in agreement. The sheriff left.

The doctor gave Kid a large packet. "Give him some of this in a glass of water. And I mean water!" the doctor shook his finger at Heyes. "Then put him to bed. Just a spoonful, if he wakes during the night give him another. It'll make him sleep. Now get out of here, I'll check on him tomorrow. If you need me, come get me."

"Can you walk?" Kid asked.

"Of course I can walk, I walked in here didn't I" Heyes got off the table, he wobbled a little but held steady. They went to the hotel, checked in then went to their room. Heyes dropped onto his bed, he didn't feel well.

"It's cold Kid" His body began to shake. Kid went over to him and pulled off his boots, then helped take off his pants. He would have to go back to Vince's ranch, Kid shook his head at the turn of events. Yeah, he would have to go back and pick up their things. Heye's hat and holster among the items. He helped Heyes under the cover's. Heye's was shivering, his jaw chattering.

"Why am I so c c c cold?"

"It's the fever," Kid poured some water into a glass and mixed some powder into it. He walked back over to the bed. "Here drink this." He handed him the glass.

Heyes hesitated , he looked nervously at the glass in his hand, his mind going back to earlier that morning outside the bunk house.

"Will you drink it! It's from the doctor, it'll make you sleep."

"That's what Will said and look what happened." Heyes eyed the glass, he gave it a sniff. Kid rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands.

"Just Drink It!"

Heyes drank the glass down. "There alright, I drank it. Hope your happy." He stopped talking.

"What now?" Kid asked.

"We should go to Vince's Mom's funeral" Heyes, said yawning.

"Let's see how you feel first." Kid said sitting on his bed , taking off his boots. Heyes yawned again, moving into a more comfortable position . His breathing even while he fell asleep, secure in the fact that his closest friend was there beside him.

During the night Heyes would moan softly, Kid would check on him. He still had fever, but slep without waking. In the morning Kid was up shaved and dressed before Heyes woke up. Kid felt his head, it was still warm. He checked his hand the fingers were still red and puffy. Will sure knew what he was doing, if he got Heyes sick enough, he wouldn't have been able to defend himself. Will would have gotten away with murder, if it wasn't for Rosa his plan would have worked.

Kid looked at Heyes, still sleeping. He figured it was safe for him to leave for a few minutes. Kid went down to get breakfast, They didn't have dinner, lunch either for that matter, he was hungry and was sure Heyes would be too. The hotel cook fixed him up with a decent breakfast, he brought it back up to the room. Heyes was awake when he came into the room.

"Morning." Kid smiled as he came in the room. Heyes smiled back. "Want something to eat? I got you eggs, toast and coffee."

Heyes nodded, he used his good arm to sit up.

"I am hungry, thank you."

Kid put the tray on Heyes' lap.

"Say something if you need help. I think after breakfast, I'll ride out to see Vince and JR have to get the stuff we left there anyway."

Heyes nodded as he chewed.

"You still have fever, I'm gonna give you more of that powder the Doc gave us. You'll sleep, and I can rest easy that you'll be here when I get back. I'll have someone come up and check on you."

"Alright, and tell them I'm sorry."

Kid was taken back, he was expecting an argument. This wasn't his partner. Heyes must not be feeling well.

"You sure it's alright? I don't have to go today, I can go tomorrow."

"It's alright, I'm good right here. Go on, go ahead." Heyes said.

Kid looked at Heyes, he had eaten everything on his plate, another first. Yet he didn't want to get out of bed, not even an argument. Usually he was up and pacing the floor by now. He wasn't one to sit still long. Kid was concerned, Heyes wasn't acting right. Kid mixed up the powder, giving it to his cousin. Heyes drank it without saying a word. Now Kid was really worried. He stayed until Heyes fell asleep.

Leaving the room, the first place he went was the doctor's office. He gave him the key to the room and asked him to check on Joshua, then he got his horse and rode out to the Lazy M Ranch. First he went to the bunkhouse to pick up their belongings, then he went up to the house. He knocked on the door, Rosa let him in. She went for Vince.

Both JR and Vince came into the room.

"Thaddeus. Glad to see you. How's Joshua?" Vince shook his hand.

"He's poorly, but won't admit it. I'd like to say that we'll be at your Mother's funeral but..."

"Don't worry about it. We understand, just get Joshua well, that's what matters now." JR Interrupted him.

Kid smiled and nodded. Vince reached into his pocket. He counted out some money.

"This ought to cover the time you both have coming. Could I ask you both to stay on?"

Kid smiled , and shook his head.

"Maybe we could all have a drink together when Joshua feels better."

"We wouldn't have it any other way. I'd stay longer, but I left Joshua alone. I don't feel right staying away while he isn't well."

"How bad is he?" Vince asked, JR looked out the window, Kid shifted his weight, looked at the floor then back up at them.

"I didn't want to say, but when Will stitched up his arm he left the sewing needle in his arm. It'd badly infected now. He has a fever. I shouldn't be away from him long."

"Oh Lord, I'm sorry Thaddeus. It seems I don't know my own father. I don't know how he could be so cruel. The things he's done. I hope you all can forgive me." JR shook his head.

"None of what's happened is your fault JR no one holds anything against you. I'd better get back to Joshua. Come see us tomorrow, if he's not out of bed come up to our room. I'm sure Joshua would want to see you."

"We'll be there." Vince nodded.

When Kid rode back into town he noticed the sheriff watching him from his office doorway. Kid gave him a quick wave, the sheriff went back into his office. Kid took their things up to the room. The doctor was there, he was just finishing changing the bandage on Heyes' arm.

"Well hello, our patient here and I were just having a nice little chat. He's doing fine, swelling is going down as is his fever. He'll be fine in a day or so." The doctor began putting his things away.

Heyes smiled, his dimples creasing his cheeks. He still looked pale to Kid, but the smile was a good sign.

"I see you got my hat, thank you." Heyes, nodded at it. Kid tossed the hat to him Heyes looked at it , then placed it on his head with a satisfied grin. "Can I get up?" he asked the doctor.

"Tomorrow, another day in bed won't hurt you, your ribs are bruised as well. It'll do you good to stay put." The doctor picked up his bag to leave, " Give him the rest of the powder, another good nights rest will do him, and you good. Make sure to eat." the doctor left.

"Kid I can't stay in bed any longer, I want to get up." Heyes threw off the covers, starting to get out of the bed. He winced at his ribs, they were sore he hadn't noticed before.

"Tomorrow Heyes, stay in bed." Kid saw him wince. "Tomorrow we have to see the sheriff, Vince and JR, are coming in They're having the funeral today. The sheriff will be there." Kid looked out the window.

Heyes stopped getting out of bed, he eased himself back down.

"You're nervous about the sheriff. All he wants is a statement. We'll give it to him, then go."

Heyes waved his hand in the air.

"I think he knows who we are." Kid turned to him. "He keeps watching, he's down there now."

"All right, we'll stay here. Tomorrow we'll leave."

Kid looked back out the window, the sheriff was talking to the doctor.

"I don't think we can sneak out of here. He's talking to the doctor."

"Go get dinner. We'll stop by his office tomorrow. Just deny anything he says about us being Heyes and Curry. We're going to have to take our chances."

Kid brought up dinner, they spent some time playing blackjack, then Heyes took his medicine and they turned in.

In the morning Heyes was up and dressed except for his boots, that he found he couldn't get on by himself. He did the best he could, shaving left handed, only cutting himself twice. Kid woke up , he was surprised to see Heyes ready.

"You feeling better?" Kid ran his hand threw his curls.

"Fine, let's get going." Heyes said. All the time he'd spent in bed had caught up to him. He wanted out of this town, they'd been here too long. It made him uncomfortable.

"What's the rush? We still have to see the sheriff." Kid stretched, then got out of bed. He too dressed and shaved, then helped Heyes put his boots on.

They went down to have breakfast.

"Well let's get this over with." Heyes said when they were through. They went to the sheriff's office. Stepping in, they saw that the door to the cell area was closed. They couldn't see Will, which was just as well for Heyes. He really didn't want to see the man.

The sheriff was sitting at his desk, the deputy in a chair leaning against the wall. The sheriff looked up as they came in.

"Hello boys, You feeling better?" he asked . Heyes nodded, giving a slight smile. "Jim why don't you take a walk around while I have a chat with these boys."

The deputy nodded, standing up. The sheriff waited for him to leave, then took two pieces of paper from his desk, placing them for the boys to see.

Kid shifted nervously, he glanced nervously at the door, then at Heyes who was looking at the wanted posters on the desktop. The sheriff leaned back in his chair, with his hands linked behind his head. He waited for them to say something. Heyes cleared his throat, he chose to ignore the posters.

"We're here to write out our statements, then we'd like to be on our way."

"That would be fine, Mr. Heyes, Mr. Curry. I thought a long time about what I would do about you two. I've heard about you two wanting to go straight. I've watched how you've behaved here. You didn't look once toward the bank, and you tried to help Vince. You even took a job. I believe you were trying to be honest citizens, and besides the wire I got back from Lom Trevors helped your case too."

The boys looked at each other, then back to the sheriff.

"I have a close friend." The sheriff continued, " He's coming here to over see Will's murder trial. I believe you boy's have met him, Judge Hanley from Junction City. He mentioned something about a couple of bail jumpers he met once. He said you left quite an impression on him. I can't use you statements, they wouldn't be legal anyway. I have enough witnesses to hang Will. Judge Hanley will be here tomorrow. I hope you boys won't be here when he arrives."

"Well then Sheriff, we have an appointment with Vince and JR Your welcome to join us, then we'll be on our way." Heyes said. Kid threw him a worried look.

"I'd like to boys, but under the circumstances." He nodded toward the cell area. He stood up, picked up the posters, then tore them to pieces. He shook hands with Kid, then nodded at Heyes.

"Take care boys, I think you'll do fine in some other town."

"I think he's asking us to leave." Kid said to Heyes.

"Why don't we do that." he looked at his partner, then back to the sheriff. "Goodbye Sir."

"Bye boys."

They left the sheriff's office, heading for Leo's saloon. They saw Vince and JR's horses outside. They went into the saloon, Vince and JR were sitting at a table waiting for them to arrive. They hailed them over. When they were all sitting JR ordered beer all around, they sat a moment in awkward silence. JR spoke first.

"I'm sorry Joshua for all my father did. He was out to have you dead. I can't believe what he's done."

"None of it was your fault, just like you Vince. There's no way you were or ever were a jinx. If you keep telling it to a person, you'll come to believe it's true. It's not." Heyes shook his head and smile at them.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, it's time we moved on." Kid nodded.

"We can't change your minds? I sort of got used to having you both around." Vince had a pleading look in his eyes.

"We drift around, it's what we do. We like the west and haven't seen all of it yet. Someday we'll settle, but it just isn't the time for us yet." Heyes tried to explain.

Heyes and Curry finished their drinks and rose to leave. "Maybe we'll be around this way again. If we are, we'll stop by. So long boys."

"You better make sure you do." Vince said waving goodbye.

They walked out of the saloon heading back toward the hotel. Heyes adjusted his hat as he walked past the freshly painted building where the paint had fallen on him. Just as they reached the alley, they heard Vince calling to them. Kid turned taking a step back the way they had come, as Heyes turned to see what Vince wanted, the same boy once again threw the sludge bucket hitting Heyes once again with a bucket of greasy goo. He tried to keep his balance as he wiped at his face, but he didn't realize how close he was to Kid. As he stepped back, he hit into Kid who wasn't expecting it. Kid lost his footing in the grease on the ground, and landed backside first in the water trough his legs dangling over the side.

Vince stood with his mouth dropped open, not believing it happened again.

"Joshua, there's one thing we gotta get." Kid said from the trough.

"What's that?" Heyes asked goo dripping from his now smelly clothes.

"Outta this town!"


End file.
